


Indirect Reunion//Levi x Child!Reader

by orphan_account



Series: Dropped Into Real Life [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkwardness, DUN DUN DUUUUNNNNN, F/M, Levi eventually sees his dead squad again, Levi has a job, Petra is your ex babysitter, Some kind of multiverse bullshit, You see dead people..., dead people...dead people everywhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4489683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Levi and Mommy-sama have to work, so Petra is being paid to watch you.</p><p>  Problem is, she has drunken company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indirect Reunion//Levi x Child!Reader

**Author's Note:**

> This is my favorite one so far. I'm not sure when exactly I'm posting the next chapter up, but hopefully, it'll be here soon!

 To say (Name) was angry was an understatement.

     ........

   She was  **pissed**.

You see, Levi had miraculously gotten a job at a Starbucks a few streets away from the house. His and Abigail's schedules overlappped, that plus that equals Levi not being able to watch her at home anymore.

  Now (Name) had to spend the evening at Petra's house.

  (Name) really liked Petra, hell she could even say the woman was like her second mother, but she was way too used to Levi. Way too attached even, she didn't want to fall asleep without his awkward, lingering presence to comfort her. She loved him that much. (Name) hadn't even seen Petra in a year! How could her mom just drop her off at her house!?

It wasn't fair!

  "(Name)...baby, please, don't make this any more difficult than it has to be!" Her mother pleaded with her, trying to pull the little girl out of her bed without breaking her in half.

  That's how much she was struggling.

 The child wriggled out of her grasp many times to the point where it was frustrating. Abigail's patience was slowly waning, bags were already forming under her eyes, and her arms were tired. 

  "I don't want to leave! I want to stay with Levi!"

"Oh my goodness, child..." Abigail muttered to herself.

  This kid's Levi strike was not going to work. Luckily, said man was aware of the situation and had walked in before the woman could begin screaming at her daughter.

 

  (Name) jumped out of her mother's arms and leapt toward Levi, latching onto his leg like he would disappear forever if she let go. Levi pretended to not notice the disdainful look the taller woman gave him.

   _You're taking away my kid, dick_. Her face seemed to say. _  
_

"Levi, please don't go to work today! I wanted to watch the newest episode of My Little Pony with you!"

 Levi's eyebrows lifted slightly, My Little Pony...as tempting as that was....

 

 "Yeah, I'm definitely going to work today." He snorted.

 Fat tears rolled down (Name)'s puffy cheeks at this response, "You're so m-mean!!"

Normally, the tears would have worked on Levi, but now, it was futile. It was affecting him somewhat, at least. 

 He was smiling.

 

  Yes, Levi was a sadist. No, Abigail wasn't awake at the moment to realize this.

The raven haired man knelt down to (Name)'s eye level. The tears almost stopped immediately at the look on his face.

"(Name), calm down. I'll be over to pick you up at 10. You don't have to sleep until then, okay?" He stared at her expectantly, and when she nodded, his large hand gently patted the crown of her head.

"Great, no more tears, you stupid brat."

The small girl nodded again, a crooked smile gracing her features. "Yes sir."

"Are you going to let your mom take you to the babysitter's house now?" The girl nodded again, almost too quickly, and then he suddenly inquired, "What's her name again?"

"Her name is Petra Ral. She's a really nice lady, but I really wanna stay with you instead..." Her eyes cast down to her feet, so she didn't notice the undeniably shocked expression on his face. Those usually narrow eyes were wide, his mouth hung ajar, he couldn't believe it.

He faltered for a moment as he stood, clearing his throat as some sort of comfort for himself.

When (Name) looked up at him again, he was back to his old self, externally.

Internally, a mix of random emotions sent his brain on overdrive. 

So Petra was there too...

Interesting.

"Okay, brat, you've kept me from work long enough. Wake up your mom so she can take you to Petra's. I'm off." 

(Name) watched as Levi left the room, listened as he shuffled around the living room, then finally left out the front door. As much as Levi seemed to detest the idea of serving people for hours on end, he seemed all to eager to leave for work.

To the very least, (Name) was confused. 

She'd decided she'd save the contemplation for the car ride to Petra's house, and turned around to wake her snoring mother.

"Mama! It's time to go."  
.

 

.

 

.

(Name) idly sat in the back seat, staring out the window as most kids did as her mother wordlessly drove to their destination. The silence was light and comfortable, that's how car rides between the two were if Levi wasn't riding with them. Usually, it'd be just him complaining about how filthy the interior of the vehicle was. Though Abigail was pretty proud of her "spotless" car, Levi still felt the need to clean it. It was irritating if she was being honest with herself.

As they pulled into Petra's driveway, excited screaming could be heard emanating through the garage. When the car shut off, the screaming (three male voices) grew louder.

"I don't want to go in there, Mama..."

Abigail made a face, "Me neither..."

Reluctantly, the two got out of the car and made their way to the front door, completely avoiding the garage door all together. The older woman rang the doorbell a couple of times, a small signal to Petra that she was in a hurry, but needed to see what was going on before leaving her precious child at a possible orgy.

The door swung open, revealing a tall man with a 5 o'clock shadow sporting a long pony tail and a football jersey. (Name) recognized him immediately.

"Eld!" A grin the length of a life sized rainbow stretched across her small face.

"Hey, kid," The smile was contagious and he too found himself grinning like an idiot, "Woah! You've gotten bigger since we last saw you."

Abigail stood there in awkward silence as her daughter jumped into the man's arms and gave him a giant bear hug. Yeah, she remembered (Name) meeting Eld, but she did not recall them being so close.

Wow, she was a terrible person for never paying attention to anything.

She heard Petra in the dining area calling after them. "Let them inside! I'll be there in a second!"

Eld did as he was told and guided them to the small dining room where Abigail took a seat at the table. Eld and (Name) did the same, quickly engaging in conversation.

Petra emerged from the kitchen seconds later, in the process of removing a heavily stained apron from her person and setting it on one of the chairs.

"Hi, Abby." She smiled and gave a small wave.

Abigail returned the gesture before saying, "So, if Eld's here, I'm guessing the other two are in the garage."

A thumbs up was Petra's response.

"What are they doing in there?"

The red head sighed and slumped over, "Football season..."

"You're the only one of us who has cable," Eld interjected, "And I thought you liked it when we came over.."

Petra's brow twitched, it was a subtle movement, and the look on her face could make angsty teenagers cry, "If you think I have fun cooking nonstop all day for you guys...then yes...I'm having the time of my life." She growled through gritted teeth.

Eld shrugged and turned back to (Name), who was giggling in the background at their banter.

"Well, anyways," Petra straightened up, clasping her hands together, "Thank you for dropping off (Name). We'll make sure she has a good time while you're at work. What time are you picking her up?"

A thoughtful look crossed Abigail's face, her finger tapping her pointed chin as she remembered what she hadn't mentioned to Petra.

"Oh, right. I didn't tell you about Levi, did I?"

Both Eld and Petra tensed.

"Wh-What? Who?" The other woman said.

Abigail, who found her expression amusing, took it with light interest, "You know him? He's a short guy, 5'3, beady gray eyes, black hair styled in an undercut."

Petra struggled to find words, her mouth opening as if to say something, then quickly closing it again. She looked to Eld for some kind of support, he only provided a shrug.

"I-I...no. He sounds familiar, but I don't think..." she groaned at her inability to sound collected and mentally kicked herself, "How do you know him, Abby?"

Abigail laughed and stood from her seat, looking toward her wrist like a watch was there before feigning shock, "Ah! I'll tell you later," she laughed again, "Duty calls! Bye sweetie." She kissed her daughter on the cheek before quickly retreating to the door.

"Bye, Mama!" (Name) called after her.

Abigail stopped, her form just about on her way out the doorway when she turned and grinned at the two traumatized adults, "Levi will be here with my car at 10 o'clock," Then she looked to her child, "Be ready, baby." 

"I will!" (Name) waved after her as she left for good this time.

Petra and Eld stared at (Name) with surprise and overbearing curiosity. After a while, their gazes grew uncomfortable.

"What?!" The little girl exclaimed.

"Tell us about Levi."


End file.
